¡No es lo que parece!
by samb07
Summary: Un terrible malentendido hace que Kagome y Sango piensen que han perdido a los hombres que aman, demostrándonos que no siempre la situación es lo que parece ser... Se insinúa un ligero Yaoi. (Es una comedia que no busca ofender a nadie, me disculpo de antemano por si lo consideran molesto u ofensivo.) Respuesta al reto #120 propuesto por Madame Morgan del foro ¡Siéntate!


**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. No hago esto con fines de lucro. Antes que nada me disculpo por si les resulta de alguna manera molesto u ofensivo, Advertencia: se insinúa un pequeño Yaoi. Si no lo van a ver con humor, por favor absténganse de leer. Bajo advertencia no hay engaño. **

** En respuesta al reto #120 pedido por Madame Morgan en el foro ¡Siéntate! topic/84265/89914320/1/**

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

* * *

#120 Propuesto por Madame Morgan.

InuYasha/Kagome y Miroku/Sango. Que por un mal entendido, Kagome y Sango caigan en la conclusión de que Inuyasha y Miroku son homosexuales y tienen una relación secreta. Entre tanto drama, depresión, "desperdicio" de hombre y decepción, Kagome y Sango los encuentren en una situación comprometedora cuando van a enfrentarlos por este tema. Que todo tenga una explicación lógica y signifique bastante bochorno para todos. Mucho Humor. Humor/Romance. No UA.

* * *

**¡No es lo que parece!**

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Al fin Inuyasha realizó la tan esperada pregunta, con una rodilla en el suelo y viendo avergonzado a la persona frente a él.

Kagome estaba completamente sonrojada mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Y aquí entre nos, esas palabras hacen llorar a cualquier chica, ¡Sobre todo si provienen del hombre que aman y no van dirigidas a ella! ¡¿Eh?! Así como lo oyeron, la pregunta no iba dirigida a Kagome pero ni se imaginan a quién si…

Era una linda mañana de junio, el sol brillaba dichoso en lo alto del cielo, las aves cantaban y ¡¿A quién le miento?! Eso a nadie le importaba, ya que para variar nuestro grupo de amigos de Sengoku estaba peleando…

-Inuyasha, ¡siéntate! – Gritó Kagome –¡Eres un tonto! ¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte que no siento nada por Koga-kun? - Preguntó furiosa.

-¡Keh, tonta! ¡Como si me importara! –Respondió Inuyasha, ganándose unos cuantos ¡Siéntate! más de Kagome y por lo tanto unos cuantos besos más al suelo.

El día continuó según lo acostumbrado hasta que fueron atacados por un viejo enemigo. Si bien todavía no sabían el paradero de Naraku, sabían que él estaba metido en el meollo del asunto. ¿Qué cómo lo sabían? Pues es fácil, el que su atacante fuera Jakotsu, uno de los siete guerreros que Naraku resucitó, era una buena pista.

-mmmm… Inuyasha ¡Qué bueno que te veo! ¡Ahora podré quedarme con tus lindas orejitas! – Dijo el guerrero comenzando a atacar a nuestro hanyou con su extraña espada.

Jakotsu luchó con la ferocidad acostumbrada e Inuyasha no se quedó atrás, ambos ya tenían unas cuantas heridas en sus cuerpos pero seguían peleando apasionadamente. En un momento de distracción, nuestro hanyou estuvo a punto de ser partido en cachitos, de no ser porque alguien hizo una oportuna intervención…

Al ver la dirección del ataque, Miroku corrió a una velocidad sobrehumana para salvar a su mejor amigo, simplemente se le aventó dejando que el impulso sumado a su peso corporal hicieran el trabajo de apartarlo del peligro, pero no contaba con que caerían en una situación comprometedora.

Después de caer y rodar por el suelo, Miroku quedó justo encima de Inuyasha, cual parejita de novios en el parque, quedando sus bocas pegadas en un accidental beso.

-¡Ay monje, no toques a mi Inuyasha!, ¡Sólo es mío!, Sé que es tan guapo que es imposible no enamorarse de él, pero ¡Sólo es mío!, ¡Así que quítale tus manos de encima! – vociferó furioso Jakotsu empeorando aún más la situación.

Los aludidos se pusieron más rojos que el haori de Inuyasha y se separaron bruscamente con cara de vergüenza y asco. Se vieron a los ojos con pánico y como buenos amigos decidieron hacerse de la vista gorda y aparentar que nada había pasado. Kagome y Sango los miraban entre sorprendidas y apenadas, pero no comentaron nada al respecto. La pelea retomó su curso y terminó como de costumbre, con uno de los siete guerreros huyendo por orden de los insectos de Naraku y con un Inuyasha mal herido, o mejor dicho bien herido.

Como Kagome seguía enojada por la pelea que tuvo con el hanyou en la mañana, no se ofreció a curarle las heridas y decidió mejor tomar un baño en las aguas termales junto con Sango para poder quejarse a gusto sobre lo desconsiderado que Inuyasha era con ella. Si bien la exterminadora prefería pasar un tiempo de calidad con el monje, concordó con la sacerdotisa del futuro en que necesitaba un baño con urgencia por lo que gustosa la acompañó, dejando a Shippo dormido con Kirara junto a ellos dos.

Ya en las aguas termales Kagome y Sango comenzaron a platicar sobre los acontecimientos del día llegando irremediablemente a comentar sobre "el pequeño incidente" de la mañana.

-La verdad fue muy extraño ver a esos dos dándose un beso jijiji – comentó la exterminador.

-Si menos mal que sabemos que no comparten los gustos de Jakotsu jijiji – Soltó la chica del futuro riendo. Pero el gusanito de la duda les surgió y se miraron preocupadas, al dejar su imaginación volar algunas preguntas pasaron por sus mentes_ ¿Sería posible que esos dos tuvieran otros gustos? ¿Qué fueran más que amigos? ¿Y si aquel incidente no fue "tan accidental" como lo habían pensado?_

-¿Sango no crees que Miroku e Inuyasha han estado un poco extraños últimamente? – Preguntó Kagome.

-Ahora que lo dices han estado actuando muy sospechosos, como si estuvieran ocultando algo – Reflexionó la exterminadora –El otro día que te fuiste a tu época, me los encontré en una situación algo comprometedora, el monje le agarraba las manos a Inuyasha, ya sabes como acostumbra hacerlo con las mujeres a las cuales les pide tener un hijo con él y tenía la misma cara de pervertido y seductor, cuando me vieron se alejaron y aparentaron que nada de eso había pasado.

Las chicas se miraron con sorpresa por las conclusiones a las que habían llegado… ¿Sería posible que el macho de Inuyasha y el mujeriego monje tuvieran otros gustos?

-Pero no tiene mucho sentido, ese monje se la pasa pidiéndole tener hijos a cualquier mujer hermosa que se le cruza y tocándole "sus atributos" cada vez que puede… además Inuyasha siempre se pone celoso cuando viene Kouga.

-Tienes razón Sango, pero no se te hace sospechoso que lo haga siempre, podría ser la forma de aparentar que le gustan las mujeres, además él usa aretes y su traje de monje, a mí me parece más un vestido.

-Bueno y si a eso vamos, es raro que cada enemigo de gustos "exóticos" que nos topamos, se enamore de Inuyasha ¿No crees Kagome? A lo mejor ellos están viendo algo que nosotras no… y los celos podrían ser porque también le guste Kouga.

Las chicas reflexionaron un poco más en el hecho de que a lo mejor los hombres que amaban no correspondían a sus sentimientos porque tenían una relación secreta entre ellos. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzaron a llorar silenciosamente.

-¿Por qué todos los hombres guapos están casados o son gays? – Lloriquearon.

-¡Vaya desperdicio de hombres! – Exclamó una indignada.

–Son guapos, fuertes, valientes, inteligentes (bueno más o menos), graciosos, tiernos… y… ¡no hay forma de que les gustemos! – Volvieron a sollozar.

-¡Tenemos que enfrentarlos y decirles que los descubrimos! ¡Así dejarán de jugar con nuestros sentimientos y nos dirán la verdad de una vez por todas! – Las dos asintieron decididas y salieron de las aguas termales, se vistieron y fueron al encuentro de los aludidos.

-Su Excelen… – Sango no pudo terminar la oración al encontrarse con una escena inesperada y ahí es donde inició de nuestra historia…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Al fin Inuyasha realizó la tan esperada pregunta, con una rodilla en el suelo y viendo avergonzado a la persona frente a él.

Kagome estaba completamente sonrojada mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. ¡Inuyasha les estaba pidiendo a Miroku que se casara con él!.

-¡Entonces es cierto! – Gritó Kagome inundada en lágrimas.

Los dos voltearon viéndolas con las caras completamente rojas y ojos llenos de pánico.

-Esto no es lo que creen – Tartamudearon nerviosos los dos hombres moviendo sus manos en negación.

-¡¿Cómo que no es lo que creemos?! ¡Ya sabemos su secreto! ¡Ustedes son novios y ahora se van a casar! – Gritó una alterada Sango.

Los chicos se pusieron pálidos, abrieron la boca de la sorpresa y un tic en el ojo estilo animé comenzó a hacerse presente.

-Ustedes creen que Miroku y yo…yo y Miroku… Jajajaja…Jajajaja – Estallaron los hombres en carcajadas señalándose mutuamente –¡¿Yo estar enamorado y ser pareja de ese libidinoso?! ¡Para nada! Jajajaja – Volvieron a reírse.

-¡Oye tendrías suerte de ser mi pareja! – Protestó el monje doblándose de la risa.

Las muchachas que para esas alturas no estaban de humor para bromas los fulminaron con la mirada exigiéndoles una explicación sobre lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Todo es un malentendido, yo solo le ayudaba a Inuyasha a practicar su confesión para la señorita Kagome – dijo el monje limpiándose un lagrimita a causa de la risa.

-¿Y lo del beso? ¿O lo de las manos agarradas y su cara de pervertido? – Interrogó la exterminadora insatisfecha con la respuesta.

-¡Lo del beso fue un accidente, ustedes lo vieron! Y lo de las manos, yo solo le enseñaba a Inuyasha como seducir a una mujer – insinuó Miroku levantando las cejas –Además Sanguito, yo tengo mejores gustos que esos… – dijo mirando divertido al hanyou.

-¡Keh! – Contestó Inuyasha soltándole un coscorrón al monje en la cabeza.

Kagome lo miró enternecida y algo apenada por dudar de él, corrió hacia Inuyasha lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, siendo imitada por Sango con su respectivo hombre.

Después de algunas risas, besos y arrumacos por parte de ambas parejas (más una cachetada a ya saben quién por aprovecharse de la situación) el asunto quedó completamente aclarado. Y puesto que era vergonzoso para todos decidieron olvidarlo por completo.

Decidieron posponer sus bodas para después de acabar con Naraku y resolver el problema con la perla de Shikon, pero Sango y Kagome aprendieron una importante lección… sacar conclusiones apresuradas nos pueden conducir a un terrible error.

FIN.


End file.
